


I'm not gonna let 'em catch me

by EarlGreyAguilar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi!Leia, We'll just see how it goes, but very han-centric, haven't decided if he'll end up with luke or leia yet, luke was raised by a senator and leia was raised by obi wan au, senator!luke, trans!han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyAguilar/pseuds/EarlGreyAguilar
Summary: Han has spent his entire life on the run, though he didn't always know it. Now though, as the Skywalkers enter his life, he begins to wonder if taking them on board the Falcon was such a good idea.





	1. Prologue

A ten year old sat in the pilot’s seat of an old YT-1300 Corellian light freighter. He mimicked flicking switches and pulling levers before letting his hands rest on the controls, the sound effects that accompanied the vivid space battle currently playing out in his mind spilling from his lips with childish glee.

“Han?” an amused voice called into the cockpit. “What are you doing?"

Han jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. “Nothing, Captain,” he said sheepishly. A red haired human man in his mid thirties ducked into the small cockpit. The beginnings of a beard were beginning to show on his pale, freckled face, which was currently smirking at the boy in front of him. 

“Nothing, huh?” he said, before mimicking the boy’s noises from earlier, holding his arms in front of him as if he were holding onto his own controls, twisting his body left and right as though leaning with the ship. 

Han giggled. Captain Henrichs let his smirk slide into a genuine smile. “You doing alright?” he asked softly. 

Han gave him his best smile, the one Henri called his “Lady Killer Grin”. “Doing great!”

Henrichs frowned. “I know this is a hard day for you.” 

Han shrugged. “It’s not a big deal,” he said in what he hoped was a convincing voice. 

Henrichs sighed. “It’s okay to talk about things, Han.” The boy stayed silent. 

Most people celebrated and looked forward to their Name Day. Han, from a young age, had politely asked the crew to ignore his completely. Henrichs tried to get him to talk about it every year, and Han simply stayed quiet, hoping the older man would get the hint. 

At last, Henrichs sighed again and reached out to tousle Han’s messy hair. “You need a haircut, kid,” he said as Han pushed his hand away.

“YOU need a haircut,” Han said, trying to reach up and ruffle the captain’s mop of red hair.

“Henri certainly seems to think so,” Henrichs said with a laugh, holding the wriggling boy away from him with one hand.

“Both of you need haircuts,” a woman’s voice called from within the freighter with a grunt. They heard a thud and a line of colorful swear words. 

“I’d better go help her with that,” Henrichs said, reluctantly getting up to go. Before he could leave, he heard the young boy’s quiet voice pipe up from the pilot’s chair.

“Captain?” Han asked pensively, studying his boots.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing’s going to change, right?”

Henrichs sat back down, looking down at him, concerned. “What do you mean?”

Han didn’t look the man in the eyes. “I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Han,” the captain said putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’re… you’re not going to leave me are you?” Han stammered out, hating the tears that welled up in his eyes. “Not like-” He couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. _Not like my parents. _

He didn’t have to finish though. Henrichs took the boy’s hands and gripped them firmly. “No, Han,” he said, with such determination that Han found himself really believing him. “We are not going to leave you. As long as it is in my power, I will be by your side.”

“Do you promise?” Han whispered as a single tear slid down his face, hating how high and tinny his voice sounded. 

“I promise.” Henrichs reached up to brush the tear away. “Now, do you want to come with me to help my poor sister-”

“I don’t need your help, you useless, good for nothing nerf-herder,” Henrietta’s voice interrupted Henrichs.

“-or would you like to stay in the cockpit?”

Han hesitated. “I think,” he said slowly, “that I’d like to stay here for a while, if that’s alright.” 

“That’s fine, kid. You know the drill. Be careful, don’t knock any of the controls-”

“And whatever you do, don’t knock the sabacc dice off their hook,” they chorused. Henrichs patted the boy’s shoulder before exiting the cockpit. 

Han watched him go, then turned back to the front of the ship. The twinkling lights of stars from systems he might one day visit blinked out at him._ I’m gonna be the first one to see them all_, he thought, leaning back into the seat. _You just watch me._


	2. Chapter 1: The boy with the golden hair

“Hey Chewie?” Han called from his bunk aboard the Falcon. “You almost ready?”

He heard a Wookie voice call back from the cockpit.

“Yeah, I know Gand was a mistake, but how was I supposed to know that a wave is seen as an insult there?” Chewie barked a reply. “It’s not my fault!” Han snapped back. “Yes, you gave me a primer, but still!” They were still repairing the ship here on Tatooine because of a small…misunderstanding between him and the natives of Gand. There were blaster burns on the hull that he wasn’t sure they’d ever manage to scrape off the _Falcon_, but she had seen worse.

Han opened a drawer in the cabinet opposite his bed and pulled out a needle and capsule of liquid. He shook the liquid before attaching it to the needle and rolling up his sleep pants. Chewie barked a question. “Yeah I’ll be out in a second. Just gotta do my shot and put on some pants,” Han said quickly.

He inserted the needle, not even wincing as he injected the liquid. Pulling it out, he changed into his favorite pants and heavy boots, and topped his off-white shirt with his favorite black vest. He fingered the necklace Henrichs had given him and took a deep, calming breath, feeling the smooth stone under his calloused fingers. _You got this_. He opened the door to his quarters to find the Wookie right there.

He opened the door to his quarters to find the Wookie right at the doorway. “Whoa there,” he said, backing up slightly to look up at his best friend. “I take it you’re ready?” he asked.

Chewbacca responded with a growl of warning. “Okay look, I won’t screw this up.” Another growl. “I _know_ this is Tatooine and yes,” he said shooting his friend a look, “I know to be careful. Can we just go?” Chewbacca shrugged and grabbed his bowcaster, strapping it to his back. Han grabbed his belt and holster, and lowered the gangplank. “After you,” he said with a grin. He felt more than saw Chewbacca roll his eyes as the Wookie exited the ship.

  
*****

Entering Mos Eisley Cantina, Han scrunched up his nose in distaste. The cantina was a shit hole, even by his standards. Low lit, with people of various species playing sabacc and other games, it smelled of nerf dung and piss, and was home to some of the worst people in the known universe. Including the bounty hunter he was supposed to meet. He cast his eyes across the seedy interior and a figure immediately caught his eye.

He was a…teenager maybe? He wore some sort of simple, gray poncho over stark white clothes that were too clean to have been on Tatooine for very long. His long, blond hair was braided in parts, his handsome face carefully blank as he scrutinized the people surrounding him. He had a golden droid at his side, who was turning back and forth to look around with a distinctly nervous air. _This kid is gonna get himself killed_, he thought grimly.

He felt Chewbacca elbow him. “Yeah, I see him,” he said, sitting down at a table in the corner. His friend barked a question. “That’s none of our business!” Another question. “I…yeah, fine. Go talk to him. I have to talk to Greedo in a couple of minutes.” A quick sniff of approval from the Wookie told him he had said the right thing.

Han watched them interact for a few minutes before he started to get impatient. _Where is he?_ Finally, bored out of his mind, he stood to begin walking over to help Chewie out.

“Going somewhere, Solo?” a voice asked in Rodian. Han fought to not roll his eyes._ What a drama queen._ He turned to face the slimy, green faced alien with an admittedly poor attempt at a smile. “Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I'll have his money.” Han had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a long conversation.

  
*****

It wasn’t.

*****

Han flipped a coin to the bartender. “Sorry ‘bout the mess,” he mumbled casting an eye around the cantina. Everyone had turned to look when the blaster fire went off, but upon seeing him turn, immediately pretended they hadn’t been looking.

Good.

Han tilted his head at Chewie, catching his eye. He quirked an eyebrow. Chewie sent him a thumbs up and directed the boy’s attention to Han. The boy’s blue eyes met his and Han jerked his head in a “come here” motion. The boy sniffed indignantly, but did just that, striding over and gingerly sitting across from Han where Greedo had been not half a minute before. The golden droid toddled behind him at a slower pace. “My goodness, Master Luke, this is quite a predicament we have found ourselves-”

As soon as the gold plated droid reached the three of them, the boy, Luke, reached behind the droid’s neck and switched it off. “I’m sorry,” Luke said, placing his hands neatly in his lap. “He can be a bit much.”

“Why do you keep him with you if he bothers you?” Han asked, studying the boy a little closer now. He looked older than Han had originally thought he might be, probably just a little younger than Han himself. His thick, long blond hair was as clean as his white clothes, which were barely hidden under the woolen gray poncho. Braided into his hair were small pieces of stained wood. It was strange, but Han could swear he had seen that type of wood before. The boy sat straight up on the bench, a stark contrast to Han’s own slumped posture. His face was unreadable. It was more than a little unsettling.

Luke, in turn, was studying Han carefully. “Your friend, Chewbacca, was just telling us that you have a ship,” he said, ignoring Han’s question.

“I do.”

“Is it fast?”

Han scoffed at the question. “Fast? You’ve never heard of the Millenium Falcon?” Luke, arched a single, regal brow at him. “It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!” It wasn’t a lie. It had been quite an adventure, making the Kessel Run in less than the intended distance, but it wasn’t a lie, and making people believe that parsecs were a unit of time and not distance wasn’t lying it was…misdirecting.

He could tell Luke was skeptical. “Sure. So it’s fast.”

Han leaned back against the dirty chair. “Yeah. It’s fast. The real question is…” Han crossed his arms, smirking. “Do you have the credits to afford my fast ship?” He probably did, if the clothes were anything to go by, but Han wanted him to squirm a bit. To shake that almost eerily calm exterior, even by just a little.

Luke leaned forward, allowing himself a slight smirk. “Will 20,000 creditsfor safe passage to Alderaan do?” he asked innocently.

It took all of Han’s willpower not to outwardly react. _Twenty-thousand _? Twenty-thousand credits could pay back his debt to Jabba and then some. “What’s the catch?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I would prefer to avoid…Imperial entanglements,” Luke said carefully.

Ah. “Well,” Han said, “That’s the trick isn’t it. Cargo?”

“Just myself, Threepio,” he said gesturing to the shut down droid, “and two other passengers.”

“And the other two passengers are?”

“My sister and her ma-” Luke cut himself off. “Mentor. Her mentor.”

“I see,” Han said, pretending to consider it, ignoring the slip. “So four passengers, no questions. That it?”

“That’s it,” Luke replied.

“Twenty five thousand,” Han said, hoping to get a little more out of the deal.

“Done,” Luke said briskly. “When can you leave?”

Han was shocked. He had honestly expected at least a little haggling. Then he grinned. “Anytime you want, kid.”

Luke glared at him. “I’m not a kid,” he said primly. “I just need to find my sister first. Will you accompany me?”

“For that price? Yeah kid, I’ll ‘accompany you’,” Han said, mimicking Luke’s careful speech. “But first?” He looked the boy up and down. “You need to change. Immediately.”

Luke frowned, looking down at his clothes. “I bought a poncho,” he said lamely.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t cover,” Han waved his hand, “all of that.”

“You just gestured to all of me!” Luke said indignant.

Han shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Fine,” Luke huffed. “Where can I find some clothes?”

Han hesitated, trading looks with Chewbacca. “How about this,” he said finally. “You go to the ship with Chewie, and I’ll go get you some clothes. I don’t think you’ll fit in mine,” he said, “or I’d offer you those. Then we’ll go find your sister. Where does she live?”

“I was told to look at the Great Chott salt flat in the Jundland Wastes.”

“Told to look?” Han frowned. “Do you not know where your sister is?”

“I’ve never met her,” Luke said. Han opened his mouth, then immediately closed it. _No questions. Right._ “Okay,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “I’ll go get those clothes. Then we’ll go to the Jundland Wastes. You’re renting the speeder out of pocket though. That’s not coming out of my pay!”

“Of course not,” Luke said as though he thought that would be obvious. “And your name is? Chewbacca didn’t say.”

Han offered a hand and his best Lady Killer Grin. “Han. Han Solo.”

“A pleasure, Han,” Luke said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. “Now,” he said with an easy, gentle smile. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like these first two parts! We'll be meeting Leia and Obi Wan in the next section. This is going to be an EXTREMELY AU story, but I'll borrow from pretty much all of the movies a bit.
> 
> (Did you catch the How to Train Your Dragon Reference?)
> 
> You can find me over at salty-parabola.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at salty-parabola.tumblr.com


End file.
